My Love is My Housekeeper
by junnilicious
Summary: Hidup Kim Jaejoong yang glamour dan tentram berubah menjadi neraka ketika ia di hukum Ayah nya untuk menjadi seorang housekeeper di rumah seorang actor terkenal/YunJae/Warn: Yaoi, AU, old story, bad deskrip, maybe familiar plot, etc/chap 2 up/enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~! ^^ saya bawa fanfic YunJae (lagi) hehe. Ini fanfic udah lamaaa banget waktu jaman2 nya saya baru jadi YJ shipper, jadi maap ya kalo pendeskripsiannya masih gaje eukyang kyang xD

Happy ur YunJae~ ^^

xxXXxx

**My Love is My Housekeeper**

By

**junnilicious**

.

Genre: romance-humor-friendship

Rated: T

Cast: JYJCY + Suju members

Pair: YunJae

Hints: YunRa (again) WonJae, YooSu, MinKyu

Warning: Yaoi, gaje, AU.

xxXXxx

.

.

**YunHo POV**

_Kriing… kriing.. kriing…_

_Kriing… kriing.. kriing…_

_Kriing… kriing.. kriing…_

Aish~! Orang bodoh macam apa yang meneleponku di pagi buta ini. Tsk~ mengganggu saja. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mengangkat telepon 'sialan' itu.

"Yobosseo?" sapaku malas. Sesaat aku mendengar orang diseberang sana menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"YAH! Jung Yunhoooo! Kenapa HandPhone-mu tidak aktif sih. Jangan lupa jam 8 nanti kau harus sudah sampai di lokasi syuting. Jangan telat lagi! Kau tahu sendiri bukan, jadwal syutingmu hari ini sangat padat."

Aish! Suara menyebalkan ini.. suara menyebalkan yang telah mengganggu tidurku. Demi Tuhan, jika sekarang aku sedang berada didekatnya, aku bersumpah akan memukulnya dengan bola basket-ku. Tidak perduli dengan statusnya sebagai 'Hyung' dan Manager-ku.

"Arraseo! Aku tahu itu Kim Heechul." jawabku masih malas.

"Yah! panggil aku hyung! dasar dongsaeng bodoh!" bentaknya kesal. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Baiklah.. Heechul HYUNG. Puas?" Aku sengaja menekankan kata 'Hyung' padanya.

"Begitu lebih enak kan Yunnie?"

"Terserah~" tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

Well, daripada mendengarkan ocehannya yang membuat telingaku sakit, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku yang tertunda bukan?

~ooOOoo~

**JaeJoong POV**

Aigo! kepalaku sakit sekali, mungkin ini gara-gara aku kebanyakan minum tadi. Sesekali aku memijit-mijit keningku dengan tangan kiriku, rasanya sungguh tersiksa. Kemudian aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Mwo? Sudah jam 6 pagi… siaall.. aku harus buru-buru pulang, kalau tidak Keluarga-ku- terutama Appa pasti akan marah besar padaku.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, aku menghampiri Junsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria.

"Su-ah.. cepat antarkan aku pulang," kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh dan memandangku kesal.

"Mwo? Pulang? Kau yakin, hyung? Ini masih malam kan? Biasanya juga kau pulang subuh. Sudahlah cepat kau kembali ke bangkumu itu. Aku sibuk." ia mendorong tubuhku hingga membuatku mundur beberapa langkah.

Aku mendelik padanya. "Paboya! ini sudah jam 6 pagi, tahu! Cepat kau antarkan aku pulang. Se-ka-rang!" bentakku tepat didepan wajah imutnya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melihat jam dinding yang berada di sampingnya.

Ia menatapku kecewa."Aigo~ kau benar! Tapi untuk yang sekarang, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang hyung-ah. Aku sedang sibuk." katanya sembari melirik kearah pria yang tak berada jauh dari kami. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Andwae! Pokoknya kau harus mengantarku!" kataku tak mau kalah.

"Yah! Kau tinggal naik Taxi saja. Beres kan?"

"Andwae!"

"Aish! Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku, hyung!" ujarnya ketus sembari masih terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku mengangkat bahuku dan memalingkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Arraso! kau tunggu disini. Aku mau bicara pada pria itu sebentar," Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sedetik kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menemui pria yang ia maksud, err… seorang pria tampan dengan stelan jas hitam.

Beberapa menit kemudian Junsu kembali menemuiku dan menarik tanganku.

"Ayo cepat! Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, aku tidak mau kau di hukum mencuci mobil, membersihkan gudang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan housekeeper lagi oleh Appa-mu itu karena kau ketahuan mengunjungi Pub lagi." katanya sambil terus menyeret tanganku dan membawaku ke area parkir mobil.

"Tenang. Aku punya kunci cadangan rumahku."

"Pabboya! itu tidak menjamin kau akan lolos dari pengawasan Appa-mu."

Ah… benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu barusan, kalaupun aku mempunyai kunci cadangan sekalipun itu sama sekali tidak menjamin aku bisa lolos dari pengawasan Appa-ku, yang sengaja memasang kamera disetiap surut ruangan.

"Kau benar." kataku sebal.

"Tentu saja aku benar. Lagian sudah tahu sifat kedua orang tuamu itu seperti apa. Kau malah nekat pergi ke Pub, ber Party-ria, dan lebih parahnya kau malah kabur dari rumah dan tidak memberitahukan pada mereka. Aish! Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Dan lebih gilanya.. kau malah membawaku dalam masalah konyol-mu ini, huh. Jae hyung?" Junsu melirik kearahku dengan pandangan sinisnya, aku mendengus kesal.

"Ya… ya.. aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku, oke?" segera mungkin aku memasuki mobilnya.

"Ya! Kalau kau tahu itu. kenapa kau malah melakukannya. Dasar bodoh!" katanya kesal, sedetik kemudian ia memasuki mobilnya lalu menstater Ferarri-nya, dan meninggalkan area parkir.

"Sudahlah Su~ie. Hentikan ocehanmu itu, lebih baik kau konsentrasi menyetir saja." kulihat Junsu kembali melirik kearahku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian ia kembali konsentrasi ke jalanan.

Yah- seperti yang Junsu singgung tadi, aku adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang memiliki predikat 'Bad Boy' yang sangat melekat padaku. Aku mempunyai segalanya. Uang… kebebasan, dan segala yang aku inginkan pasti akan segera terwujud. Orang tuaku pemilik 'Kim Corp' yang sangat maju di Seoul. Aku adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Hyung-ku bernama Kim HyunJoong, mungkin kepribadian antara aku dan Hyung sangat berbeda. Hyung tidak pernah berfoya-foya sepertiku, ia orang yang sangat disiplin dan sangat membenci dunia malam. Sedangkan aku? Selama ini hidupku penuh dengan hura-hura, setiap hari aku habiskan untuk clubbing atau party. Moto hidupku juga sangat simpel, yakni **'Life is Party'**. Tiada hari tanpa Party dan party. Pada awalnya, kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah mengekangku untuk berbuat ini-dan itu, mereka selalu memberiku kebebasan penuh. Hingga suatu hari mereka menemukanku yang sedang terkapar di lantai kamarku karena overdosis minuman keras. Dan mulai sejak kejadian itu mereka mulai mengekangku, mengekang kebebasanku. Mereka selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikku, mulai dari menyewa seseorang untuk membuntutiku sampai memasang beberapa kamera di rumah kami. Tapi, aku tidak begitu saja melupakan 'kebiasaan'ku itu. Aku sering pergi ke Pub diam-diam, seperti sekarang yang kulakukan. Pergi ke Pub diam-diam dan meminta sahabatku-JunSu untuk menjemputku di perempatan jalan rumahku.

"Sudah sampai." perkataan JunSu tadi sedikit membuatku terlonjak kaget, lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku arah kiri dan disana- aku melihat jelas bangunan megah yang berdiri dengan kokohnya, ya.. itu adalah rumahku ah lebih tepatnya mansion ku.

"Gomawo Su~ie yang imut." godaku lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

"Ya!" teriak JunSu, aku melambaikan tanganku tanpa menatap kearahnya.

Aku memutar arah, menuju kesamping kanan rumahku. Aku tidak mungkin kan masuk melalui gerbang utama, sudah pasti disana ada satpam yang sudah stand by menjaga rumah kami selama 24 jam non-stop.

Setelah sampai disamping kanan rumahku, aku segera mendekati pohon ek besar yang banyak memiliki batang pohon itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menaiki salah satu batang pohon yang paling pendek. Dan Hup! Dalam berapa menit, aku sudah berada di dalam halaman rumahku. Hh.. syukurlah.

Kemudian aku berjalan kearah dapur dan melewati ruang tengah, beberapa meter lagi aku akan sampai ditangga yang menyambungkan antara lantai 1 dan lantai 2. Karena letak kamarku berada dilantai 2, maka mau tidak mau aku harus menaiki tangga itu.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap, aku terus berjalan, berharap tidak akan ada orang yang menemukanku. Begitu kaki kiriku menapaki satu anak tangga. Aku dikejutkan oleh bentakan seseorang dibelakangku.

"KIM JAEJOONG! BERANINYA KAU PERGI KE TEMPAT SETAN ITU!" Aku menoleh kebelakang takut-takut. Dan disana, terlihat Appa sedang memandangku murka, Umma yang memandangku khawatir, dan Hyung yang memandangku iba. Gleek… tamat sudah riwayatku.

"A-appa… a-aku.." mendadak lidahku menjadi kelu, aku kehilangan suaraku. Ya Tuhan.. tolonglah aku…

"KIM JAEJOONG! KAU BENAR-BENAR BUAT APPA KECEWA.. SANGAT KECEWA!" teriak Appa, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam karena marah.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, takut. "JAWAB KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Appa semakin keras dan meledak-ledak, aku tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, masih menundukan kepala.

"KAU…"

"Sudahlah Appa, kau jangan terlalu keras pada anakmu sendiri." belum sempat Appa melanjutkan perkataannya, Umma memotongnya cepat. Hyaa.. umma you're so great!

"Benar yang dikatakan Umma. Tidak baik bersikap kasar begitu pada anakmu sendiri." kali ini giliran Hyung yang mengeluarkan suara. Omo.. hyung, suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikanmu mu ini!

"Kalian diam saja! Kali ini hanya aku yang berhak memarahinya. Dan kau Kim Jaejoong. Kau akan menerima hukumanmu." ujar Appa sembari melirikku tajam. Aku menghela nafas, itu sudah pasti bukan? aku akan mendapat hukuman. Kali ini hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Appa? Mencuci mobil? Membersihkan gudang? Menyapu? Mencabuti rumput? Mengepel lantai? Atau men…

"Kau akan menjadi housekeeper a.k.a pembantu." Belum sempat aku memikirkan lebih jauh tentang hukuman yang akan diberikan Appa padaku, ternyata Appa sudah memutuskannya. Aku menjadi pembantu, eh? Oh great! Pembantu dirumah sendiri.

"Arraso! aku akan mencuci mobil setelah aku tidur." kataku lalu kembali menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju kamarku.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi pembantu dirumah ini. Tapi di rumah milik orang lain." seketika aku menghentikan langkahku, dan memutar tubuhku.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau akan menjadi pembantu selama 6 bulan di rumah orang lain dan menyamar sebagai seorang WANITA!" sontak aku melebarkan kedua mataku, menatap Appa terkeju.

"MWORAGO?" teriakku shock.

"Siang ini kau harus pindah kerumah MAJIKANMU, Kim JaeJoong." ujar Appa menyeringai, ia sengaja menekankan kata 'Majikan' padaku.

Ya Tuhaan. Katakan ini hanya sebuah mimpi.

~ooOOoo~

**YunHo POV**

_Tok… tok… tok…_

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"YunHo sshi… buka pintunya…"

_Tok… tok… tok…_

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"YunHo sshi buka pintunya…"

Aku menggeliat dari tidurku begitu mendengar suara gaduh di luar apartemenku. Aigo… ada apa lagi ini? Siaal.. tadi Heechul yang menggangguku, sekarang siapa?

Brengseek~!

Aku menendang selimut tebalku kesal dan membuat selimut itu terpental beberapa meter dariku. Sedetik kemudian, aku menyambar kemeja putihku dan memakainya.

Dengan wajah yang kusut aku membuka pintu apartemenku, dan disana seorang wanita setengah baya berdiri dan menggenggam sebuah… HandPhone? ditangan kirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar, ia melangkah maju, dan menyerahkan HandPhone? Padaku. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, heran.

"Heechul sshi ingin bicara padamu."

Heechul? Ah.. aku semakin bingung. Sudahlah, lalu aku menempelkan HandPhone wanita itu ke cuping telinga kananku.

"Yobosseo?" sapaku seperti biasa.

"HYA.. DASAR BODOOH! INI SUDAH JAM BERAPAA?" teriakan Heechul tadi hampir membuatku menjatuhkan HandPhone dari cuping telingaku. Berisik sekali dia.

"Ya! kau berisik sekali. Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku saja sih?" gerutuku sebal.

"PABO! HandPhone-mu tidak bisa dihubungi, Telepon rumahmu juga. Yunho-ah, Kau masih di apartemenmu?"

Ah.. aku ingat, kabel telefon rumahku memang sengaja aku cabut (menghindari adanya pengganggu), dan HandPhoneku sendiri? Sudah mati karena Low batt. Haha.. kasian si Heechul itu, mau menghubungiku saja susah. Rasain…

"Ne…" jawabku singkat.

"Aigo! Jung YunHo… kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa heh? Ini sudah jam 10 YunHooo… jam 10! Tadi pagi aku suruh kau datang kesini jam 8 kan?" aku memutar bola mataku. Dasar berlebihan, baru juga telat 2 jam(?)

"Ye~ aku tahu. Aku segera kesana."

Klik… aku mematikan sambungan telfon darinya, dan menyerahkannya kembali pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Jeongmal Gamsahamnida." kataku padanya sambil membungkukan badan, kulihat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ne.. Cheonmaneyo, YunHo sshi. Ahjumma pergi dulu." aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, setelah ia menghilang dari hadapanku aku bergegas kembali kedalam dan bersiap-siap untuk ke lokasi syuting.

Kini aku sudah siap untuk berangkat, sejenak aku kembali memandang diriku dicermin. Sekarang aku memakai baju casual warna merah cerah bergambar graviti yang sedikit longgar, lalu celana jeans belel, sepatu kets putih, jam tangan hitam dan kacamata hitam besar (mestilah leader sshi ganteng banget dah -,,,-) Hmm.. kurasa cukup. Kemudian aku menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja dan bergegas menuju parkir mobil.

.

Lokasi syuting

Siaal… tempat parkirnya sudah penuh semua. Aish. Ah.. sudahlah, aku memarkirkannya asal saja. aku memutar arah mobilku kearah selatan dan memarkirkan mobilku tepat ditengah-tengah jalan. Masa bodoh dengan peraturan 'Jangan Parkir Sembarangan' itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat Heechul berada. Yakni, ruang pemotretan. Dan seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, sekarang kulihat Heechul sedang membolak-balikan sebuah majalah –yang kuyakin itu majalah Fashion, sambil beberapa kali menyesap orange juice-nya. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, beberapa detik kemudian sepertinya ia sadar kehadiranku.

Heechul mendongak menatapku dan menyeringai "kau sudah datang rupanya. Tuan susah diatur." ejeknya.

Aku mendengus. "Ne…"

"Seperti biasa." keluhnya lagi sembari menyeruput orange juice-nya frustasi. Aku mengangkat bahuku, tak peduli.

"Kau tahu Yunnie. Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Coba kutanya padamu, sudah berapa kali eh, kau telat seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku lupa." jawabku lagi terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Sudah kuduga." Heechul kembali menyeringai.

"Tsk~"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang kau dengarkan aku." kata Heechul, aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Ehm… tadi aku sudah memikirkannya. Sangat memikirkannya, dan aku berfikir.. kau memang membutuhkan seorang pembantu yang akan mengurusimu dalam banyak hal, termasuk membangunkanmu supaya tidak terlambat lagi. Ne… Yunnie-ah, kau setuju bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak setuju!" jawabku ketus, aku meraih naskah drama yang berada didepanku dan membacanya.

"No… no… no… kau harus setuju Yunnie. Karena sekarang aku sudah mengirimkan seorang pembantu di apartemenmu."

Aku memandangnya dingin. "siapa yang menyuruhmu? Kau jangan seenaknya saja Heechul." geramku kesal karena tindakan sepihaknya itu.

"Aku tidak disuruh siapa-siapa. Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri, dan itu semua demi kebaikanmu Yunnie-ah. Lagi pula Appa dan Umma-mu juga mendukungku, kalau tidak percaya, coba saja kau telefon mereka." jelas Heechul, aku memalingkan pandanganku.

"Aku tetap tidak mau."

"Oh begitu… yasudah, aku jadi ingat perkataan Appa-mu tadi." guman Heechul, aku melirik kearahnya, perkataan Appa?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nde.. tadi Appa-mu berpesan padaku, katanya.. jika YunHo menolak, maka suruh dia kembali tinggal dirumah saja, tidak boleh lagi menetap di apartemen, se-la-ma-nya." kata Heechul dengan memenggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajahku.

"Ya! singkirkan tanganmu itu." kataku ketus.

"Hahahaha… jadi kau menyetujuinya kan Yunnie-ah?"

"Terserah… " bentakku dan melengos dari hadapannya.

"Oiyah.. dia datang siang ini, mungkin kau menemuinya sore ini." Aku tidak memperdulikan ucapan Heechul barusan. Masa bodoh dengan pembantu itu … siapa yang peduli?

**~tbc~**

Berhubung fanfic ini sudah sampai 3 chapter, jadi Chapter 2 nya aku uasahain update asap. Hehe.

Dun forget rnr, ne? :3

.

**junni**


	2. Chapter 2

xxXXxx

**My Love is My Housekeeper**

By

**junnilicious**

.

Genre: romance-humor-friendship

Rated: T

Cast: JYJCY + Suju members

Pair: YunJae

Hints: YunRa (again) WonJae, YooSu, MinKyu

Warning: Yaoi, gaje, AU.

xxXXxx

.

**JaeJoong POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kesebuah apartement mewah yang berada di kawasan elit Seoul. Mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi seorang Housekeeper di salah satu pemilik dari apartement itu. Aish… hukuman Appa kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Appa macam apa dia, yang tega membiarkan putera kesayangannya menjadi seorang Housekeeper? Yang lebih parahnya menjadi Housekeeper yang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita. Ya Tuhan apa Appa sudah gila? Maksudku, apa dia tak mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku yang notabene seorang pria yang tiba-tiba menyamar menjadi wanita? Lihat saja penampilanku sekarang. Aku memakai baju T-shirt wanita yang agak ketat, celana jeans ketat dan wig rambut hitam panjang yang sa-ngat gatal itu. Argh~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin melompat dari gedung berlantai 21 ini.

Aku meletakan koper besar yang aku bawa di lantai apartement, kemudian mengambil catatan kecil disaku celana dan membacanya.

"Lantai 18, kamar nomor 9095," gumamku membaca ulang catatan kecil yang diberikan Appa beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju lift dan menekan angka 18 yang berarti tujuan pemberhentianku adalah di lantai 18. Begitu pintu lift terbuka aku segera keluar dan mencari-cari pintu apartement yang bertuliskan angka 9095.

"Hmm… 9092… 9093… 9094… Ah ini dia 9095." kataku sedikit berteriak senang karena berhasil menemukan apartement 'majikan'ku ini.

Aku megambil kunci cadangan apartement majikanku ini yang aku peroleh dari Appa-ku tentu saja.

Cklek…

Begitu pintu terbuka aku segera memasukinya sambil menjinjing beberapa koper yang aku bawa.

Hmm.. apartement ini luas, mewah dan rapi. Tapi kata Appa pemilik dari apartement ini adalah seorang pria, apa iya? Mengingat keadaan apartement yang sangat terjaga oleh penghuninya ini. Hah.. sudahlah, aku tidak perduli lagi.

Setelah aku berkeliling untuk mengecek beberapa ruangan di dalam apartement ini. Aku memutuskan untuk memilih kamar paling ujung dekat balkon sebagai kamar tetapku selama aku menjadi 'Housekeeper' di sini.

Kamarnya luas, rapih dan di padu warna cat tembok yang minimalis, aku sangat menyukainya, apalagi letak kamar ini juga di dekat balkon apartement, jadi aku bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan dari lantai 18 apartement ini.

Aku meletakan beberapa koperku didekat ranjang berukuran king size itu dan kemudian merebahkan tubuh-ku ke atas kasur yang empuk itu.

Mataku terpejam, menghirup wangi parfum yang tertinggal di kamar ini. Ah.. wangi maskulin ini begitu menenangkan, aku jadi mengantuk.

Perlahan-lahan, kesadaranku-pun mulai menghilang…

…,oo,…

**YunHo POV**

Perkerjaanku hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan, dari pemotretan, Jumpa Fans, sampai syuting Film semuanya membuatku lelah. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengambil cuti panjang saja. menikmati masa cuti panjangku dengan bersantai-santai di Apartement-ku dan sesekali bermain basket dengan ChangMin atau YooChun. Ah.. mengenai ChangMin dan YooChun, kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga aku tidak berjumpa dengan mereka.

Aku mengambil jaket hitamku dan memakainya. Sekarang sudah malam, dan aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"YunHo-ah. kau mau pulang?" Aku memutar leherku ke sumber suara. Dan disana aku dapat melihat lawan mainku di drama terbaruku –Go Ara sedang tersenyum manis.

"Hm." jawabku sembari balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ara berjalan menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku pelan, "Tadi kau sangat keren Yun-ah, tak heran kau terpilih menjadi pemeran utama pria di film itu." katanya lagi-lagi tersenyum manis.

"Acting-mu juga sangat mengagumkan Ara-sshi." ujarku.

"Jangan terlalu bersikap sopan YunHo-ah. Aku tak suka." katanya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

Aku terkekeh, "Ne~ Ara-ah. Senang?" tanyaku. Ara kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Mau pulang bareng?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku membawa mobil sendiri." tolakku sembari memamerkan kunci mobilku. Raut wajah Ara terlihat kecewa.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Yun-ah. annyeong~"

"Annyeong." jawabku.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke arah area parkir. Begitu sampai aku segera mencari Audi hitamku dan segera menjalankannya.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya YunHo sampai di apartement mewahnya.

Ruangan apartement-nya masih gelap gulita. YunHo berjalan menuju dapur, ia membuka pintu kulkas kemudian mengambil satu liter air dingin dan menuangkannya di gelas kosong yang sudah ia siapkan.

Setelah menghabis kan satu gelas penuh air mineral, YunHo mengambil satu buah apel hijau dan memakannya.

'Kemana Housekeeper yang di bicarakan HeeChul, apa dia belum datang?' gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar tidurnya.

Kamar tidurnya masih gelap, dan tak ada penerangan sama sekali. YunHo berjalan ke pinggir ranjangnya, ia melepaskan pakaian dan celananya. Sehingga sekarang ia hanya mengenakan singlet dan boxer saja. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi YunHo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk itu.

'Kenapa kasur ini jadi bergelombang seperti ini sih?' pikirnya heran ketika ia merasakan kasurnya berubah menjadi bergelombang seperti ada sesuatu di balik selimut yang membungkus rapi kasurnya.

"YAH! Kau! Menyingkir dari tubuhku. Kau berat sekali!" pekik seseorang di bawah YunHo yang sedang terbaring itu.

YunHo yang kaget karena suara orang asing itu langsung refleks berguling ke kiri dan secepat kilat ia menekan saklar lampu. Seketika ruangan itu pun menjadi terang. YunHo melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di bawah selimut. Beberapa saat kemudian selimut itu sedikit tersibak dan ia dapat melihat kepala seseorang yang menyembul di balik selimut itu.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di dalam kamarku, hah? Cepat keluar dari selimut itu!" bentak YunHo pada sosok yang belum sepenuhnya menyembul di selimut berwarna putih itu. YunHo berdecak dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang membungkus sosok yang tak ia kenal. Seketika matanya kembali membelalak tak percaya begitu ia mendapati sosok yang err~~ berkelamin wanita? Yang sedang memanyunkan bibir merah cherry-nya.

"Wanita gila! Sedang apa kau berada di kamarmu? Kau maling, huh?" geram YunHo menunjuk sosok itu dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di atas hidung mancung wanita itu. Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah membuka mulutnya dan...

Grep~

Dia menggigit jari telunjuk YunHo dengan keras.

"ARRGH~~ apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak YunHo kesakitan dan menarik telunjuknya yang di gigit wanita itu. YunHo meniup-niup telunjuknya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Kau sih~ kurang ajar! Seenaknya saja menindih tubuhku ini. Kau berat sekali tahuu!" ucap wanita itu cemberut. Dia kembali merebahkan badannya di kasur YunHo dan bergelung manja di balik selimut tebal.

"Ini kamarku! Jadi suka-suka aku mau berbuat apa saja! Dan kau~" YunHo kembali menunjuk wanita yang sedang berbaring santai di kasurnya, "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa, hah?" geram YunHo. Emosinya sudah mau meledak melihat tingkah wanita asing yang seenaknya saja menyelinap di apartement-nya itu.

"Aku Kim JaeJoong Housekeeper baru di apartement ini. Apa kau Housekeeper juga? Lalu dimana majikan kita, yaa? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya." ujar wanita yang bernama –JaeJoong dengan santai. YunHo langsung membuka mulutnya tak percaya, dia mengerjap-erjapkan kedua mata kecilnya dan kembali menatap wanita 'waras' di hadapannya dengan tatapan Oh-My-God.

"Kau! Cepat kau turun dari ranjangku. Aku mau bicara padamu," ucap YunHo memelankan nada suaranya di terakhir kalimatnya, ia menghela nafas panjang. Ya Tuhan~ apa dosaku kali ini, kenapa aku mendapat Housekeeper seperti diaa! keluhnya dalam hati.

JaeJoong mengangguk dan segera turun. Ia menatap YunHo dengan mata hitam besarnya.

"Kau tampan juga. Kenapa kau menjadi Housekeeper? Kau lebih cocok menjadi model atau pemain film." ucap JaeJoong polos. YunHo memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aish! Kau diam sebentar saja bisa tidak sih?" gerutu YunHo gemas.

"O-oh~ baiklah aku akan diam, pria tampan." ujar JaeJoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang di balas pelototan mata YunHo.

"Oke~ pertama. Kau jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau Housekeeper baru itu?" tanya YunHo. JaeJoong mengangguk semangat.

"Lalu apa kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanya YunHo lagi.

"Kau Housekeeper sama sepertiku?" jawab JaeJoong. YunHo menggeleng.

"Huh? Kalau begitu kau siapa?" JaeJoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Uh well nona Housekeeper. Perkenalkan... aku Jung YunHo. MAJIKAN barumu." jawab YunHo menekan kata 'majikan' seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam mata besar JaeJoong.

"MWORAGO?" JaeJoong membelalak tak percaya. Ia membuka lebar mulutnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia mengerjap-erjakan kedua mata besarnya dan menatap takut pria tampan di depannya.

"YunHo-sshi~~ YunHo-sshi~~ YunHo-sshi~," rancau JaeJoong masih menatap takut pria di hadapannya.

YunHo kembali memutar kedua matanya, "Aish~ berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu!" keluh YunHo memijit keningnya. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah atas kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Mi-mianhaeyoooo~ YunHo-sshiii," ujar JaeJoong menundukan kepalanya ia tak berani lagi menatap sosok di depannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Anni. Kau cepatlah keluar dari kamar ini." YunHo menunjuk pintu di depannya. Tanpa di suruh dua kali JaeJoong segera berlari meninggalkan kamar YunHo dan menutup pintunya dengan kekuatan penuh. YunHo kembali mendesah atas kelakuan Housekeeper baru-nya itu.

YunHo baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi ketika suara ketukan pintu menggangunya dan kepala JaeJoong kembali menyembul di balik pintu berbahan kayu itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya YunHo bosan.

"Koperku ketinggalan~ YunHo-sshii." jawab JaeJoong menunjuk beberapa koper yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjang besar YunHo.

YunHo menggerutu kecil, "Cepat ambil. Dan pergi dari sini."

JaeJoong kembali mengangguk dan secepat kilat dia menyambar koper-kopernya dan membawanya keluar, saking terburu-burunya, kaki JaeJoong terantuk meja dan...

BRUUGH...

Tubuh JaeJoong beserta koper-kopernya terjungkal dan jatuh di lantai kamar YunHo. JaeJoong meringis kesakitan.

"Aish~ sakit sekali!" gerutu JaeJoong mengelus-elus sikunya yang memerah.

"Ya! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya YunHo menghampiri JaeJoong.

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Paling juga besok pinggangku akan patah!" jawab JaeJoong sarkastik.

'Sudah tahu aku terjungkal seperti ini, masih saja dia menanyakan aku tak apa-apa? Dasar gila' inner JaeJoong mencak-mencak(?)

"Tsk~ dasar ceroboh!" ejek YunHo. JaeJoong kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

"YunHo sshi~ apa kau akan diam saja seperti itu?" kesal JaeJoong yang melihat YunHo sendari tadi hanya diam tak menolong JaeJoong sedikitpun.

"Kau mau aku berbuat apa?" heran YunHo. JaeJoong mencibir.

"Bawa koperku kek, papah aku kek, atau apa kek. Jangan hanya diam saja seperti itu, YunHo-sshi!" ujar JaeJoong.

"Tapi kau itu kan Housekeeper-ku dan aku majikanmu. Masa Majikan membantu Housekeeper sih?" kata YunHo santai. JaeJoong memelototkan matanya.

"Arraso... Arraso.. Tuan JUNG!" ujar JaeJoong ketus. JaeJoong mencoba memunguti kopernya yang berserakan dan membawanya pergi. JaeJoong berjalan tertatih-tatih karena ia masih merasakan nyeri di pinggang dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Begitu sampai di pintu dan hendak menutupnya, JaeJoong kembali menengok kedalam dan melihat YunHo sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Majikan sialan," gerutu JaeJoong seraya menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

.

**~tbc~**

.

Chapter 3 nya belum aku edit jadi agak lama di updatenya. Hehe. Dun forget rnr, ne? :3

Thanks for reading ^^

.

**junni**


End file.
